16 And Trapped In Hell
by Verte114
Summary: Shuu Pronounced Shoe is the daughter of Lady. She learned from her mother, though she never quite believed, that demons and angels fell into an all out battle and the gates were sealed off by Eva and Sparda. Full Summary Inside. OC Character. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Shuu(Pronounced Shoe) is the daughter of Lady. She learned from her mother, though she never quite believed, that demons and angels fell into an all out battle and the gates were sealed off by Eva and Sparda. She never imagined she'd be taken to hell through one of the Sparda boy's amulets. Now she has to find her way home, when she begs of Sparda to take her back, he gives her a mission to accomplish. Can she do it? Can she get home?

**Characters:** Two OCs named Shuu and Verte. Dante, Vergil, Eva, Nero and Sparda all appear as well. An OC demon character named Zeptos.

**Authors Note: **I would really like opinions on this story. It's been in my head for a while and I needed to get it down and out. I thought about not doing it...but then figured what the hell, I can do it. I don't know if it'll be any good...but I am going to try. So please let me know what you think.

**Prologue **

Shuu had never really believed it. The stories her mother had told her about demon and angels and how she fought alongside both of them. She never listened well though. She didn't pay much attention during history either. Usually she just doodled in her notebook while the teacher rambled on. She hadn't cracked open a book unless her mother made her. The one book she had opened and read herself had fascinated her. It was about the Sparda Wars. She still remembered every word from the paragraph that made her want to read more.

"The wars raged on, demon against the period of a year in the human realm, the war between angels and demons went on as either side fought for control. Sparda and his wife Eva sealed off the gates to heaven and hell, trapping all angels and demons in their worlds, including the half breeds. Only Eva and Sparda could pass through the gates."

When she had asked her mother about it. she had told her that the war took place about five years after Dante, a son of sparda, stopped the world from falling into complete destruction. She wanted to know more, so much more but her mother would only tell her so much before she became sad. Shuu eventually stopped asking.

She had learned so much over the years but still found it hard to believe. She took it all in but was only confused in the end. She never thought she would meet Sparda, Eva, Dante, Vergil and Nero. The entire world was about to be turned upside down for her.


	2. Transported

**Chapter 1: Transported**

She awoke early since it was a special day. Shuu was turning 16. She got up and took a shower quickly. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and went back to her room. Nothing could kill her happiness today. She pulled on a light blue tank top over her black bra, a pair of black jeans, sliding on her bright green trench coat, she yanked on her black boots. She fixed her coat, making sure it was straight, running her fingers over the blue swirled pattern over the shoulders. She smiled softly and quickly brushed her black and pink hair.

She pulled on blue fingerless gloves and left the room. Her mother was already up and making her breakfast. She smiled, she'd seen old pictures, and her mother hadn't changed a bit, except for her style of clothing. She didn't wear white shirts and skorts anymore.

Shuu finished her breakfast fast and went towards the door, pulling on her leg strap gun called Devil's Kiss which would be hidden by her coat along with her katana like sword that was called Dragon's Wrath. "..Bye mom! I'll be back!" The world was still a dangerous place and weapons could be needed when she went out.

The city was still in ruins for the most part. This place was a playground for anything that liked to hide and crawl around. She laughed and ran through the ruins down an abandoned street. She stopped when she thought she heard something, standing on top of a fallen pillar. She shrugged it off. The old buildings and ruined places fascinated her. She looked down. Shuu blinked and knelt down, digging at the ground. She spent a couple seconds doing this before she tanked at a golden chain and on the end was a ruby laid in gold. "..OH...wow.." She wiped it off and slid it around her neck. As she did, she could of sworn she heard a cold icy voice saying, "Power...I need more power." She shook her head and started to run back to her home.

She shivered, the amulet was cold, and it spread a chill over her entire body. She shook it off and ran all the way home. Nearly out of breath, she burst through the door. "MOM MOM! COME LOOK AT THIS!" She heard foot steps from the other room that told her she was heard and her mother was coming. Her mother said something, but she couldn't hear her, there was a loud cry in her ears. The sound of a man screaming and then a tightness on her lungs. Darkness surrounded her. She felt like she was being sucked through a very tight tube. Suddenly, light filtered through the darkness and she opened her eyes.

She rubbed them and blinked. She turned to stare at the three headed beast. Backing away slowly, she blinked and looked around, the chamber in which she stood was made of ice and stone. She looked back at the dog, a collar around it's neck, well, one of it's necks said Cerberus. Shuu swallowed hard as the dog growled, baring it's three sets of fangs. All eyes were on her. She looked up, a strange writing covered the wall but she could understand it. "The Gates Of Hell."

She almost laughed until a deep growling voice asked her, "..What are you doing here, mortal?" She gulped. This was crazy. She must have passed out from being out of breath. This was some crazy dream she was having, there was no way she was actually transported to hell.


End file.
